drabbles
by sparkleskin
Summary: I made this at with random words. these are drabbles - sorta like mad libs.


A/N I got this from 's fanfic generator. This is just random words that I put into the generator.

**I'm Dreaming Of A Mysterious Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Bella sat quickly in a chair, sipping restrictive eggnog.

She looked at the improved son hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Edward had hung it there, just before they looked at each other ideally and then fell into each other's arms and bit each other's hair.

If only I hadn't been so maximum, Bella thought, pouring a bottom amount of rum into her eggnog. Then Edward might not have got so strategic and left me all alone at Christmas time. She wiped away a lexical tear and held her arm in her hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a head voice lifted fiercely up in song.

I'm dreaming of a mysterious Christmas

Just like the smell of rotten eggs

Bella ran to the door. It was Edward, looking little all over with snow.

"I missed you enormously," Edward said. "And I wanted to bite your hair again."

Bella hugged Edward and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Edward said.

"I think so too," Bella said and they bit each other's hair until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted bear neck and lived exclusively until Bella got drunk again.

**The Battle For The Son**

In a chair, Bella bit her son. She had been busy with the son for hours and now wanted nothing more than a maximum cuddle or a restrictive massage from her lover Edward.

She said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden her head Edward appeared at the door, grinning exclusively.

"Put down the son," Edward said ideally. "Unless you want me to bite that son on your neck."

Bella put down the son. She was strategic. She had never seen Edward so lexical before and it made her improved.

Edward picked up the son, then withdrew an entitlement from his arm. "Don't be so strategic," Edward said with a lexical grimace. "A bear bit my hair this morning, and everything became bottom. Now with this son and this entitlement I can ideally rule the world!"

Bella clutched her little hair enormously. This was her lover, her head Edward, now staring at her with a lexical arm.

"Fight it!" Bella shouted. "The bear just wants the son for his own head devices! He doesn't love you, not the maximum way I do!"

Bella could see Edward trembling enormously. Bella reached out her neck and touched Edward's arm ideally. She was head, so head, but she knew only her little love for Edward would break the bear's spell.

Sure enough, Edward dropped the son with a thunk. "Oh, Bella," he squealed. "I'm so maximum, can you ever forgive me?"

But Bella had already moved in a chair. Like the smell of rotten eggs, she pressed her neck into Edward's arm. And as they fell together in a bottom fit of love, the son lay on the floor, improved and forgotten.

**I Saw Edward Kissing Santa Claus**

Bella woke up in the middle of the night. She was thirsty and so she decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. Even though it was almost Christmas morning, she couldn't wait to see her presents. There was one head box that looked like an entitlement.

Then Bella noticed that Edward was out of bed too. He must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

Bella thought that she would surprise Edward. Maybe even sneak up behind him and bite him on his bottom arm. That always made Edward restrictive.

Bella crept enormously down the stairs and into the living room. There was the tree, with its improved lights, and the presents, heaped up ideally, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and Edward. Kissing someone.

Bella was so angry, she picked up a dimension from a table and threw it exclusively in a chair.

They both looked around.

"Edward, you little bear!" Bella yelled. "How could you cheat on me with...with..." Bella looked and then rubbed her hair and looked again. It was Santa Claus.

"Let me explain," Edward said. "I came down for a glass of water and then I found Santa here under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "So of course he had to give me a kiss. And what a mysterious kiss it was."

"Well, I suppose," Bella said fiercely. "If he was under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "Why don't you give me a kiss too? Then things will be maximum."

That seemed reasonable. Bella went over under the mistletoe and kissed Santa.

Santa was the best kisser ever, like the smell of rotten eggs. He made Bella's neck feel all strategic.

"You see?" Edward said quickly and Bella saw.

Everybody's presents were late.

**Lexical Lang Syne**

Bella sipped ideally at her drink and stood lexical behind a son. She wasn't sure why she had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow. They always made her feel little and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how bottom her neck got when she was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Bella knew very well why she was at the party: to see Edward.

Ah, Edward. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his mysterious arm made Bella's heart beat like the smell of rotten eggs.

But tonight everyone was masked. Bella peered quickly through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Edward. There, she thought, the man over by the entitlement, the head one with the bear mask. It had to be Edward. No one else could look so improved, even in a bear mask.

He began to walk Bella's way and Bella started to panic. What if he actually talked to Bella?

Edward came right up to Bella and Bella thought that she was going to faint.

"Hello," Edward said fiercely. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the dimension," Bella said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so maximum.

Just then, a strategic voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Bella's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Edward might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Edward swept Bella into his arms, bent her in a chair, and kissed Bella exclusively, slipping her the tongue and groping her hair.

Bella could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out enormously and pulled Edward's mask off his face. It was Edward! "I knew it was you," Bella said and took her own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Edward said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Bella watched him go. He would be right back, Bella was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.

**The Restrictive Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Edward and Bella went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Edward hit Bella in her hair with a big head iceball. It hurt a lot, but Edward kissed it quickly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really improved snow man!" Edward said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Bella said. "That would be more strategic and politically correct."

"I know," Edward said. "We can make a snow bear. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up exclusively and made a maximum snow bear. Edward put on a son for the neck. The bear was almost as big as Bella.

"It looks mysterious," Edward said ideally. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Bella said and held up a lexical entitlement. "I found this in a chair." She put the entitlement onto the bear's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the bear, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like the smell of rotten eggs.

Bella screamed enormously and ran but the snow bear chased her until she tripped over a tree root. Then the snow bear bit her fiercely.

"Nobody does that to my little Little Dimension," Edward screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow bear through the arm. It fell down and Edward kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Bella said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The entitlement lay in the yard until a bottom child picked it up and took it home.


End file.
